Occasions
by DearOTraveler
Summary: All occasions, no matter how long or short, sudden or predictable, are special. (Drabbles/Oneshots)(BaronxHaru)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: All occasions, no matter how long or shot, sudden or predictable, are special.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Dance

As he led her in confident turns and gentle dips around the enclosed ballroom, their movements were more than simply synced.

2. Treat

Despite loving chocolates and sweet strawberry cheesecakes, Haru's most favored treat was visiting a familiar statuette with orange fur and a black-colored cane.

3. White

The color white no longer reminded her of snow forts and smiling snowmen; instead it made her think of a certain chubby, white cat.

4. Salt

While cooking, he always followed the hand written recipes in his cooking books down to the last letter and period mark. Though there was one time he did not.

The Baron winced visibly as he tasted the cake batter that he had suddenly stopped stirring. His eyebrows furrowed as he set the bowl down onto the kitchen counter, and picked up yet another labeled container. He sighed.

Make that twice.

5. Clip

Ever sine the adventure to the Cat Kingdom, the Baron had grown a liking to Haru's shoulder-length hair. In his opinion, hair clips were a style that was to be well forgotten. He was all about being honest and natural, after all.

6. Red

Haru had always liked the Baron's crimson red vest. The soft material seemed to make his green-blue eyes stand out that much more.

7. Fish

Haru knew from that moment on that she would never grow a liking to fish.

8. Race

Despite having several people cheering for her and sending yells of encouragement to her, the half-cat was filled with doubt. As her eyes remained focused on the light sky above her, doubts filled her mind. Maybe she did not want to finish this race anymore.

9. Sand

She watched as her toes curled in the sand, scraping up the small grains from the drenched shore line. The curves of her face softened as a familiar memory resurfaced, reminding her how much she longed to be small again.

10. Name

"I'm Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen. But you may call me Baron."

Haru inwardly sighed. Man did he have a cool name.

11. Vault

For years he had vowed to himself to keep the vault to his heart locked ever since the loss of his very first love. Though somehow someone had managed to crack the code, and her name was Haru.

12. Rich

As Haru stared out the large window, memories flooded her mind of the months-old adventure to the unknown kingdom of cats. She would never forget it, for she was rich and full of memories.

13. Crime

The Baron sighed, although smiling despite the dull ache in his heart. He had fallen for a human, and that was a crime that he would gladly plead guilty to.

14. Photograph

Despite being several blocks apart from each other, framed photographs resided in similar spots on each of their desks; the memory holding their own special spot in both of their hearts.

15. Quill

He gently guided the feathered pen across the off-white piece of paper, carefully writing a response to the previous letter, which rested an inch or two past his silk-clothed covered elbow.

16. Punch

Often times, he would consult his cane as a means of weaponry. Although, there were times that Baron favored a little hand-to-hand combat.

17. X-Ray

The schoolgirl frowned, and sadly glanced at the weathered pavement underneath her feet. She knew, as soon as it had happened - when Machida had asked that younger, much so, woman out - that her heart was broken. She did not need an X-ray for that.

18. Railroad

Sometimes Haru wished that there was a train line from her house to school.

19. Wreck

He was a silent wreck, preferring to keep his fluctuating emotions to himself rather than to make a mess.

Haru, on the other hand, had no real trouble voicing her problems to her close loved ones.

20. Coin

Haru tossed the silver coin into the perfectly rounded item, which was known to be the town's well; the oldest one, too. She waited a moment and listened closely for the soft plop of the aged coin as it hit the water. When it did, she left in high hopes of her wish to be granted.

21. Ice

Haru never really liked the ice, especially when she had to walk across it; or more like shuffle akin to a penguin.

22. Truck

Ever since that day when she had saved the prince of the Cat Kingdom, Haru has been a little more wary around trucks.

23. Antique

As he looked out the window at the beautifully setting sun, a smile appeared on his ginger-colored face. Sometimes being an antique was not so bad.

24. House

As he looked around his house, Baron found it to be a little bit more empty than he liked it to be. Especially when it was the many and seemingly endless minutes following the departure of a cheerful schoolgirl.

25. Shatter

As Baron looked up longingly at the retreating figure of Haru, it was at that moment that the statuette had felt a new emotion, something much deeper than a simple 'like'.

And with that joyful feeling came another, much deadlier one. And it caused his heart to shatter as he continued to watch the running shorter half-cat; coming to a conclusion.

The Baron loved her, and it made his heart break into millions of pieces, for he was loosing her to the world of man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: All occasions, no matter how long or shot, sudden or predictable, are special.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

Enjoy!

* * *

26. Flower

Haru was like a growing flower. A small bud in the midst of shocking the world around it with its developing beauty. And he was to help her do just that.

27. Star

The growing woman looked out her window at the indigo-colored sky, the green and orange patterned curtains billowing out behind her as a cool breeze rolled past. Ignoring the sections of her hair that managed to dance in the way of her gaze, she looked up longingly at an extremely bright star.

Clasping her hands together, she softly pleaded - with both mind and heart - to be somewhere different. "Please."

28. Goal

Since returning back to her own dimension, Haru never woke up late again. She had things to do, people to see, and goals to accomplish.

29. School

On the first day back, a Monday to be exact, Haru had arrived to school before the majority of her class; even the teacher. To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

30. First Crush

Before her feline adventure, Haru never would have thought that she would stop falling for Machida. But now, as she looked back on it, the attentive schoolgirl could not come up with a real reason why she had in the first place.

31. Religion

Haru was not really big about religion. Though, she would often times plead to whoever was listening up there in the clouds to make everything turn out great.

32. Light

Unlike Muta, the Baron never grew tired of his "little light show", and neither did Haru.

33. Knight

Usually knights come to rescue their damsels in distress ready for war, dressed in heavy armor and clad with a shield and sword. However, her rescuer came dressed in a cape, hat, and a silver mask.

34. Train

Haru, often times, found her train of thought focusing on something far different than tests and textbooks.

35. Contest

The three of them were sure of it, if Muta were to be entered into an 'all you can eat' contest, then he was sure to win; no doubt about that.

36. Money

"Muta, money does _not _buy happiness."

"Yes it does, birdbrain!" The chubby feline shouted, beginning to get annoyed at the crow's disagreement. Though a smile quickly washed away the negative feeling as the imaginary fragrance of various foods filled Muta's mind.

37. Candy

Muta did not really care if the candy was a month old or two minutes. Food was food, and it was good regardless of its age.

38. Oil

Minutes after carefully pouring more inky-black oil into the lamp's base, the statuette turned a switch to make the renewed light brighter and resumed his studying.

39. Flight

No matter the height, Haru had always had a deep rooted dislike for high places; whether she was safely held or free falling.

40. Fake

Feeling her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, Haru knew, right then and there, that her growing crush on the Baron statuette in the Bureau was not a mere slip of the mind.

41. Apple

A quick glance to her left and only seeing a bare counter told her that she had to put breakfast on hold for a couple minutes more. Though to some it would cause to groan and frown with displeasure of venturing out to a shop early in the morning; for her, it made a smile appear. She would do anything to have a reason to visit the crossroads, even if it simply were for apples.

42. Boot

If Haru had to choose which pair of shoes she wanted the Baron to wear, without a doubt she would suggest the mocha brown dress shoes any day. The sharp click as the feline walked around was a comforting sound to hear over the sound of any other type of shoe.

43. Pest

Baron, most times, did not have a negative opinion about a person. However, when it came to the Cat King, the most polite word to describe him - if you asked the statuette - would simply be a pest.

44. Burn

Haru learned quickly that when making tea, the brewer had to be cautious of the items around the area. Another thing that had immediately burned itself into her mind was the fact that Baron had never been fond of her pale skin being damaged.

45. Jail

Haru glanced up at the tawny cat that she had been embraced by, the conversations and music of the grand party rapidly fading. If being in the limbo of immortality was akin to jail, then this was the happiest that an inmate had ever been.

46. Grove

Haru always loved spending time in the forest that surrounded the portal to the Cat Kingdom; the smells of the trees and the flowers that they elegantly bloomed, the melodies that the surrounding animals composed. It all made her feel alive, whether from the magic that the forest secretly harbored or not, she did not know. But what made the grove all that more special was when she received a visit from a certain royal family.

47. Autumn

With Autumn came cold breezes and warm coats, for the general population that is. However, with a certain brunette, the leave-less tree season meant that there were to be new tea batches, warm fires, and jokes with a duo of creations and their favorite marshmallow-sized feline.

48. Cold

Haru quickly noticed that she no longed for the hazel eyes that belonged to her once-love Machida, but instead for the deep emerald eyes of Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen.

49. Dice

If it meant that she could go on more adventures, big or small, with the trio at the Bureau, then Haru would gladly gamble with her already-short life.

50. Splinter

It was at that precise moment that the aged, and rather insane, Cat King confirmed that the Baron was more than just a simple 'thorn in his side'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: All occasions, no matter how long or shot, sudden or predictable, are special.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

Enjoy!

* * *

51. Cricket

Muta was not too fond of crickets and their endless chirping.

52. Turf

If anyone were to tread on the area that Baron considered to be his own - mainly Haru, no, _especially_ her - without his permission, then they were in for a horrible surprise.

53. Bubble

More often than not, Muta would gladly share his opinion on a matter; not caring too much if he busted the listener's bubble of hopes. However, there was a certain female that made he him think twice.

54. Surprise

Although he was used to clients or one of his friends knocking on his double, wooden doors during the middle of the night, nothing - he was sure - could have prepared him for the person that had showed up and smiling softly.

55. Gift

To Muta, when Haru would stop by it brought not just feelings of happiness, but the silent promise of gifts - or, to be more precise like his stomach, food._  
_

56. Dull

If you asked any of the creatures, both human and animal, that had been easily befriended by Haru, they would say that life with her was no where near dull.

57. Heart

Having gotten over the feelings of stubborn denial, Baron and Haru, both, accepted the fact that their hearts no longer beat for their past loves, but for each other instead.

58. Pattern

Since the very beginning, Naoko knew that quilting would be a difficult job; but that did not mean that the patterns were any less beautiful.

59. Gum

That night, Haru learned very quickly why Baron, Muta, and the other cats never stepped foot near anyone or anything with sticky candy.

60. Print

As he signed his, rather long, name at the bottom of the letter, a decision was made: his name was better in cursive rather than simple, bold print.

61. Boat

To be honest, he preferred traveling via bird rather than on a boat. Even though he was wooden doll that came to life when desired and was practically ageless, Baron still had a disliking for large bodies of water.

62. Ripe

Recognizing if the moment was ripe for the taking was not one of Haru's strongest points.

63. Kiss

Her first kiss with the Baron had been different from what she had previous thought. Despite the obvious factor that he was part feline, the kisses that the two of them shared were soft. She smiled, _'like his fur.'_

64. Pipe

Haru hoped that none of their future adventures required them to venture beneath the surface of the streets, and into the sewers.

65. Pollution

Regardless to the growing pollution, both factory-induce and rumor, the Bureau retained its mesmerizing beauty and magic well into the future.

66. Secret

The love that the two creatures held for each other not a secret to their other companions.

67. Lie

When Hiromi had asked Haru who her crush was on, asking endlessly whether it was someone from school or a guy that she knew, the darker brunette had responded with nothing but 'no'; telling her sport-talented friend that she was wrong. It was not like she was lying, right? Yes, she had a crush, and yes, it was a male; but what _type_, Hiromi had never asked.

68. Camouflage

Baron often wondered why people would try so hard to blend in when the best of opportunities showed themselves to the individuals that did the opposite.

69. Rain

Haru had always been fond of the morning after a rainstorm, not the rain itself. She liked the way that everything smelled afterwards, and the delicate, wet look that nature took on. It reminded her of a clean slate; to start anew.

70. Safari

His life was similar to a safari, a long and adventurous journey. He saw many exhibits throughout his immortal life, and each one struck him with awe. Yet, the one stop on his endless tour was the one named Haru.

71. Border

Whether intentional or not, the Baron realized that she had managed to knock down all of his walls; exposing him to a type of love that he had thought was long out of his reach.

72. War

At the sound of calm footsteps resonated from the room above the kitchen, Naoko laughed as she recalled a time when it had been sheer war to get her daughter up on time.

73. Nature

Most beings loved nature for its surprises and new life, but when it came to Baron, the thing that he adored the most about nature was its calm and confident stride against time.

74. Disaster

The worst disaster that Toto, the crow creation, could think of would be of a place that had no mulberries.

75. Ancient

He liked to think that he was experienced, not ancient; that word made him sound as old as the dinosaurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: All occasions, no matter how long or shot, sudden or predictable, are special.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who've took a chance to read this story, as well as the ones who left a lovely review: Sindy Sugar, haruxdreamcometrue 16!**

Enjoy!

* * *

76. Rescue

Muta's technique was to trip and fall into the enemies, and so far, it was working.

77. Ink

Other than the certain sparkle that the crow's eyes held, another way that she could identify her years-long companion in a crowd of equally inky-black crows was the unusual colored shine that would sparkle off his feathers in the day's sun.

78. Sleep

The one thing that Haru liked more than sleeping in was visiting her favorite trio of animals in the Bureau.

79. Collide

As their swords came together with sharp _clang_, the Baron held an advantage over the lavender feline. Unlike the king, the living statuette had something to fight for.

80. Joke

"Oh, come on, Muta," the dark brunette droned, shifting in her spot on the red cushioned sofa. "It was only a joke!"

The off-white colored cat frowning in disagreement at the same time that a grunt escaped his throat. He promptly crossed his front legs over his large girth. Regardless if the comment had been a simple joke or not, Muta did not particularly favor his favorite thing in the world getting insulted - food.

81. Card

She was the Queen to his King, and they fit together perfectly.

82. Gamble

On that day so long ago, no longer did Haru see that her choice to risk her well being for a simple cat as a bad thing.

83. Risk

Quietly standing in the corner of the room, he sent a glare towards the oblivious Cat King. Pressing the silver mask to his orange and yellow furred face, Baron took a much calmer step towards the awaiting dance floor. No matter the danger, he would leave this place with Haru.

84. Disc

As the large, black record began to spin in quick circles on the player's surface, only a few silent minutes passed between the room's two eager occupants before a familiar, soft accordion-based melody drifted from the gold-painted horn. Despite the circumstances that the song had been played during, smiles filled their faces.

85. Surgery

Haru could only watch with tear-filled eyes as two nurses and a doctor whisked away her sickly mother through a door that stood at the far end of the hallway.

86. Bone

Haru had always been disliked the sight of animal, especially a cat, bones.

87. Death

Neither Baron nor Haru worried about the end of their days, for they were immortal in both love and age.

88. Fireflies

That night, the daughter of Naoko was not the only one catching fireflies in small glass jars.

89. Piano

On Sunday mornings, the small, yet comfortable, Bureau was filled with not only 'Good Morning's but a beautiful lady's singing and a piano's soft notes.

90. Chest

Even from far away, she would be able to recognize that red vested chest anywhere, even in the rain.

91. Luck

Upon graduating from school, both teachers and classmates - ones she had befriended or not - had wished her many farewells and smiles of good luck in facing the harsh, boring outside world; but what none of them knew was that she was taking on a completely different adventure.

92. Warm

The deep, dark shade of emerald that his eyes were dyed was not the thing that surprised her; instead, it was the welcome and love that he greeted her with every morning.

93. Tack

Among the many others, Haru easily tacked the picture to the large cork board that took up a majority of one of her walls. She smiled wide as she stared at the beings that littered the picture's surface; it fit perfectly.

94. Trick

The one thing that she hated the most was being tricked, whether it dealt with a haunted house attraction on Halloween or an unknown, agreed marriage.

95. Zebra

As the camera went off for a second time over the last couple of moments, Hiromi asked, "aren't they the cutest things, Haru?"

Watching the black-and-white-striped animals graze the grass and slowly walk around the, rather large, enclosed pen, the darker brunette gave a simple shrug. "Sure," she answered, but to be honest; nothing could compare to cats, even as something as interestingly designed as the zebra.

96. Rapids

They had fallen for each other as quick as a river ran around in the Amazon Rain Forest; fast and hard.

97. Danger

No matter how big or small the problem was, Prince Lune would come running to his soon-to-be-bride either day or night.

98. Electrical

As their fingers briefly touched as the cup was passed from one to the other, a faint blush began to creep up on the human's cheeks. In response, the male statuette smirked in knowing, "are you alright, Miss Haru?"

Swallowing, said one nodded. "Y-Yeah, 'm okay," she answered softly, ignoring the shouts of her mind at the new, brief feeling that had surged through her hand. It was like a spark; sharp and exciting.

99. Guess

As silent as ever, Haru tip toed up behind her favorite feline, who was sitting comfortably in the red and brown arm chair. Quickly darting her small hands out from their positions at her sides and covering the awake statuette's eyes, the human finally let lose an awaiting giggle. "Guess!" She encouraged.

Chuckling softly himself, Baron went along; "Um, let's see, is it.." he paused for dramatic effect, of course. "Queen Yuki?"

Fingers twitching along with her body, which began to shake with restrained laughter. "Nope! Strike one!"

"Muta?"

Rolling her caramel-colored eyes now, Haru shot down his second guess; "Wrong again, Baron! Strike t-" However, she was not able to finish as her arms were abruptly tugged out from over the feline's eyes and a following tug sent her leaning even further over the large back of the chair.

"Good morning, love," the Baron greeted, ignoring the slight frown to the brunette's face.

Lips puckering in disagreement, Haru reminded him, "not fair, Baron. You didn't guess."

"Okay." With a quick chuckle rumbling from deep within in his chest, the fancily dressed feline complied with the once-cheery graduate; "Is it, Miss Haru?"

Rewarding him with a kiss on the side of his furry face, Haru smiled in response. "Correct!"

100. Argument

Despite the many insults and rude names that Muta and Toto called out to each other whenever the opportunity presented itself, it was clear that there was a deep respect and admiration for the opposite creature.


End file.
